Teacher 101
by sesshomarucrush
Summary: Rin is finishing up her final year in high school. Her abusive mom and dad finally get to her. Will her techer sesshomaru help her
1. MY LIfe 101

"Aa asahi wa nobour biru no tanima. Ima shinji…" I was singing in the hall when the teacher Sesshomaru passed me, pulled out one of my headphones and said "No music in the hall. Especially with that singing." As he walked away I licked my tongue at him. "Saw that." He said looking down at his papers he had in this hand. "God! He is always on me about something!" I say in my head. I walked out of the school and head home. Home… the place I hate the most.

As I examined through the window before I came inside. I saw my mom was sitting on the couch with a half empty bottle of beer next to her. "Great she has been drinking! That's never a good sign!" I said in my head. I didn't see father yet, co he must have still been at work. I walked into the house as quietly as possible, but the door slammed shut and my mom heard me. She walked over to me in a drunken manner.

She stared at me with her red, drunken eyes and said "What no hello? Do I have to do everything? Hello, daughter!" Her breath stunk badly and her words slue together. "Hello mother." I said looking down. She slapped me and said "head up when you talk." I rubbed my cheek slowly as I slowly lift my head with an evil look in my head.

"That's better… now I heard you had a test today… do you know your grade?" she said. Her voiced annoyed me so much. "Yes… I got an A-." she slapped my even harder. "Not good enough! A pig can do better!" I wanted to argue saying that I got the highest in the class, which I did, but I kept my mouth shut. "Get upstairs! You lazy good for nothing hoe!" she said as I walked up the stairs.

When I got to my room I looked in the mirror and there were two long scratches on my face from my mom's wedding ring. Tear rolled down my cheek and as the trailed down my face and reached the scratches it would burn. I got out two bandages and put them on my face. I went to go take a shower. As I undressed you couldn't see hand marks, scratches, and bruises on me, but was I took a shower all the makeup and cover-up were washed away. My body embarrassed me.

I had gone to sleep that night without any dinner because my mom said that dinner makes pig fatter. Every hurtful word would soon flush out her head, the marks would soon be healed, but I worry about my heart. Will my heart recover?


	2. What Could Go Wrong

My father came in late tonight. I heard him walk upstairs. I prayed with all of my might that he wouldn't come in my room, but I guess I didn't pray hard enough. I pretended I was asleep. He walked over to my bed and sat on it. I rubbed my back as he said "My sweet little girl." He started touching my breast and lip saying "I love you… I love you…" oh how I wanted to get him off of me so badly, but I had no strength. My mom came in my room and said "What are you doing! Get off of her!" my dad whispered in my ear "Tomorrow my dear will be more fun…" he smirked and left the room. My mom walked over and choked me. I coughed trying to get air. She finally let go saying "Don't take him away from me!"

The next day I put on my cover- up and makeup, my clothes, and quickly ran out the door. I always walked to and from school alone. Not saying I don't have any friends, but I don't want them walking with me. I can't risk it after what happened to Kayla… I put my headphones in my ears. In the hall I looked both ways so sensei Sesshomaru didn't see me. I walked in the hall unnoticed, until I heard a voice. "Disobeying orders again, I see. Let's see if a detention will fix that." I turned to see who the teaching was. I was expecting to see Sesshomaru, but I was Koga, my other teacher, he handed me a slipped and said "detention will be in a Mr. Sesshomaru room."

"Could this day get any worse!" I screamed in my head.


	3. Thugs 101

After school I entered Sesshomaru's classroom. I took a seat noticing that I was the only one here. "Well Miss Takegami looks like you got the raw end of the deal. Listening to music in the hall I guess." He said smirking. "How did you know?" I said annoyed. "Oh lucky guess." He said still smirking.

"Mr. Sesshomaru. Why don't you have a last name?" I asked. "I do I just prefer Sesshomaru." "Not even Sesshomaru- sensei or Sesshomaru- san or Sesshomaru- sama." "Sesshomaru- sama?" he said puzzled. "Sorry I didn't mean to say that!" I said blushing. "Ok Rin… how about you and only you can call me those names, ok." He said smiling. "Ok!" I said back smiling. Sesshomaru and I were like best friends sometimes.

We talked about school and other thing like that. Sesshomaru looked at the clock and told me it was time to go. I waved goodbye as I exited the door. I went outside and crossed through the park to get home. It was the shortest way to get there.

A group of boys started following me. I would turn back every now and again to see if they left of no. I started picking up the pace and so did they. I started running and they did too. They caught up and held on to me tight. I squirmed and wiggled as I tried to escape their grasp. They took a pair of succors ad started cutting my shirt from the top. "Stop!" I yelled. They keep on cutting and they were about to cut my shirt off completely.

"Hey shouldn't you boys be in school… or better yet a mental institute." A voice said behind us. They turned to see who it was and it was Sesshomaru. They let me go and pulled knives on Sesshomaru. I closed my eyes and fell to ground praying that they didn't hurt him. I opened my eyes and saw that Sesshomaru had beaten all of them.

I ran to him crying. He asked me if I was hurt. "no." I said. "Let's take you home." He said calmly. "NO!" I screamed. He looked at me puzzled. "Do not take me to that place! I don't want to go!" I screamed. He walked me over to the police station and explained what happened. He told the police officer to inform my parents that I was staying with him.

As he carried me to his house I had fallen asleep. A warm felling came over me when he carried my. It was like I was flying. We reached his house a few minutes later. Well his house is not a house it was an apartment, but it did look cozy!

He put me on the living room couch. I looked at him with tears dried on my face. "So why don't you want to go back home?" he asked breaking the ice. I thought about the best way to explain. I ran into the kitchen that was behind me and got a cup of water ran back in the room and poured it on my arm. I noticed I had made a puddle of makeup and water on the floor. I showed him my arm with marks and bruises on it.

"Who did that?" he demanded. My mom." I said back. "My dad abuses me." I said holding back tears. "Rin… how come you didn't tell anyone?" he asked. "I was too afraid!" I said. I ran to him put my head on him and cried. It was the only thing I could do. I had no one else to turn to so I just cried.

**Trivia: Throughout Sesshomaru's life he has only saved three humans, including Kagome and Rin.**


	4. My Morning 101

I woke up around midnight lying in a bed. I looked around the room I was in. There were bookcases, a night stand, bathroom, closet, and other things like that. I got out of the bed and walked out of the room. I saw Sesshomaru sleeping on the couch (it was a pull out couch). I walked up next to him and look at him. He looked so peaceful. I sat next to him on the couch. My eyes grew heavy and before I know it I was asleep.

I woke up to the smell of miso soup. I walked into the kitchen to see Sesshomaru cooking. He had already cooked rice, grilled fish, and tamagoyaki (rolled omelet). "Rin if you go into the bathroom you will find a fresh pair of clothes. Please go change." Sesshomaru told me. I nodded despite that he probably couldn't see it. I walked over to the bathroom and saw clothes, towels, and soap. I took a shower. Then I realized that I didn't have any make up to cover up the scars and bruises. I got out the shower and looked at the clothes. I had jean capris and a plaid dress shirt. It was big so I would guess that it was Sesshomaru's. The clothes did cover most of the scars and bruises.

I walked into the kitchen and Sesshomaru was already fished cooking. I sat down at the table and we started eating. The room was so quite. It was like you could taste the tension in the air.

"Umm so where did you get the pants from?" I said breaking the ice. "A neighbor…" he said. "Oh really great." I said. "Ahh what up with this guy!" I screamed in my head. "So why were you sleeping on the couch with me?" Sesshomaru asked. I blushed and said "Well because I was afraid by myself maybe…" Sesshomaru smirked and said "do you need a nightlight next time." "No! I am not a wuss!" I said raising my voice. "Really because last night in you sleep you were calling my name." Sesshomaru said widening his smile. "I was!" I screamed. "Well I just want you to know I only call out people's names that mean a lot to me, so I think you should be happy I was calling your name!" I said. "Oh…then I guess since I'm so important I guess I want have you walk to school today." He said still smiling. "Arigatou*." I said back smiling. "Wait you were going to make me walk to school while you had a car!" I said growling. "Yep!" he said putting dishes in the dish washer.

*** That means 'thank you'**

**So how was it? **

**I enjoyed writing it.**

**Sorry if I have grammar mistakes! I'll fix them!**


	5. Bad Boy 101

In Sesshomaru's car I listen to my music. He looked at me and asked "What do you exactly listen to?" I looked at him and said "well I listen to Japanese song and English. I guess I really like listen to Gekkoua, Uragirino Yuuyske, Trust me, and Bad Boy." "You mean Bad Boy by Cascada?" "Yeah you know the song?" I asked excited. "Yes I do." he said back. The sing it with me! Remember the felling, remember the day. My stone heart was breaking away. My love ran away." I sang. He looked at me weird. "Come on Sesshy!" "Sesshy?" he said confused. "Yeah it's a nickname I just thought of! So sing!" I said persuading him. "This moments I knew I would be someone else. My love turned around and I fell." Sesshomaru sang blushing. "Be my bad boy, be my man! Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend! You can be my bad boy, but understand I don't need you in my life again!" we both sang. We laughed afterwards. We reached the school soon I guess singing passes the time!

When we got to school it was early so not many students were there, but when arrived at the door to school entrance there stood my mom and dad.

**Was that too short of a chapter? Sorry! sorry! sorry!**

**Bad boy! At this time was thinking of Sesshomaru and Kai from beyblade!**

**What will happen between Sesshomaru and Rin's mom and pappy?**

***these are all songs on my iPod! ***

**Gekkoua- first opening from Black Jack (BJ)**

**Uragirino Yuuyske- first opening to Durarara (DRRR)**

**Trust Me- first ending to Durarara (DRRR)**

_**Trivia: Sessho meaning Killing or destruction and Maru meaning circle or perfection. Argo Killing perfection **_


	6. I'm Free!

I looked at the entrance and laughed. "Hey Sesshomaru we came to the wrong school there are a couple of old people in the way." I said. Sesshomaru slapped me in the back of the head. "Ok I deserved that." I said turning to him. Regaining my senses I asked Sesshomaru why were they here. "I don't know, but it would hurt to ask, right?" he replied back.

As we started walking towards them I started walking slower and slower looking at my feet, trying to avoid eye contact. Sesshomaru looked at me and said "Rin… don't worry I'll protect you." As he said that I smiled.

"Rin where have you been?" my mother said trying to sound worried. "It's time to go home!" she said _"Like hell I'm going home with you!"_

She pulled my arm to get me to come closer to her. I yanked my arm away. "Rin what's the matter?"She said as her tone became unsteady. "I-I-I-I don't want to go with you." I said back. Her smile soon became a frown and right there she slapped me.

"Hey hey now. Was that the right approach?" Sesshomaru said butting in. "You don't know anything about this girl! She is demon possessed!" my mom said back to Sesshomaru. "_Ehh, when did I become demon possessed?"_ "Umm I never had a child, but I know better than to say that they are demon possessed! And what makes you think that you know Rin more than me!" Sesshomaru said angrily. "_Sesshomaru."_

"Any way we will be taking Rin back home." My father said. "Ehh!" Sesshomaru, my mom, and I said in unison. "You are still our daughter so we still have the right to take you home." My father said walking closer. I grabbed Sesshomaru's arm as my father approached me even closer.

Then it hit me. "You bastard! You are my parents, but I have the right to choose to stay with you or not! So as soon as I finished this speech first I'm going to child services! Did you seriously think I was going to go home with you! Ha-ha. Looks like all that fucking made you lose some brain cells!" I said. I turned to walk away with me still grasping Sesshomaru's arm.

"Wait what do you mean all that fucking?" my mom asked. I turned and smirked "Didn't you know that father has been having affairs everyday! Right behind your back!" I continued to walk with Sesshomaru to his car. "Well look at Rin all grown up." He said looking down at me smirking.

We soon headed over to child services. They told I had the choice of getting new parents or since I was about to go to college. I chose not to, because I was given the chance to live on my own and I decide to take that chance. Plus I always have Sesshomaru.

A few weeks later I graduated from high school. During graduation I swear I saw my mom standing by the door crying, but I was too happy to let anything ruin my glorious victory.

_**Italicized**_**- thinking!**

**This is a remake! That means another chapter is coming**


	7. Miroku and Sango

"College! I finally made it!" I said sighing and plopping on my bed in my dorm. "Well I better get settled in before classes!" I said aloud.

Entering the class I saw a seat next to a dark haired boy. "Hi my name is Rin. What is yours?" I said cheerfully. "Miroku." He said. Then he put his hand on my butt. I blushed and slapped him. Then I heard another slap. "Miroku is that how you treat the new girl! Besides you have a girlfriend!" a girl behind him says. She walks over and shakes my hand. "Hello my name is Sango. It's a pleasure to meet you! This is my perverted boyfriend!" she said glaring at him. I smiled weakly and said "pleasure is all mine."

"Anyway who is the teacher here?" I asked Sango. "Well he is very-" "knowledgeable!" Miroku said quickly cutting off Sango. She let out a sigh and said "he is very cute apparently. We never had him." Miroku let out a puff. "And Miroku here thinks I'll fall in love with him." She said pinching his cheek. "take you seat and open you books to page 10." A voice said as the body entered the room.

I looked at the body and said "ehh! Sesshomaru!"


	8. Why!

Sesshomaru I should have known! "Hmm…" he said glancing at me with one eye. "Oh hey Miss Rin. Pleasure to see you… again." He said. "As it is nice to see you, will you please sit down." I realized I was standing on a chair. I blushed as I got off it. A few children laughed.

"So you know him!" Sango whispered. "Ya. He was my high school teacher." I whispered back. "Is that all? You seem to know each other more than that." Sango whispered back. "Well I do, but it's not something a talk about in public. Maybe I'll tell you during lunch break." I whispered again. "What are you are his lover." Miroku said smirking. I blushed. "I am not!" I said aloud. Sesshomaru walked up to me with red glowing eyes. "Miss Rin 'I am not' tolerating disruptions in my class. Please see afterwards."

Miroku and Sango waved through the window as they left class. I stood at Sesshomaru desk and sighed. "Why are you here?" I asked. "I work here." _"Don't be smart ass with me Sesshomaru!" _I screamed in my head. "I meant why are you working here." I asked. "Well I originally worked here but had to live for a year for some issues." "Ehh what issues?" I asked curiously.

~Flashback~

"Inuyasha if you don't shut up I will kill you!"

"Aww Sesshomaru! I thought you loved me!"

"Ahh!"

~Flashback ends~

"Umm I don't remember…" he said back. "Sure." I said back. "Can I leave?" I ask. "Bye Rin. Have a good day." I said leaving the classroom.

_The real reason I came is because her father is on the rampage again. Can't leave her alone… she might be…_


	9. Damn Don't Fathers Give Up

"And that's what happened." I said finishing explaining what had happened in the past year. "Wow." Sango said stunned. "If I was your dad is would ne'er treat you like that even if you have a sexy body!" Miroku said earning him a smack by Sango. "Sorry Miroku I have my sights on a special someone!" I said dreaming about Sesshomaru. "Would that be Sesshomaru?" Sango asked scouting closer to me. "Now Sango if I told you Miroku wouldn't stop pestering me until I told him and besides would that be fair?" I said trying to sound smart. "She said 'yes' Sango." Miroku said after I finished my speech. "Yep she did!" Sango said back. I let out a sigh and said "that obvious, ehh?" "Totally!" Miroku said. "Like a love sick puppy!" Sango added.

A knock came in the door. "Who is it?" Sesshomaru asked dully. "It's me!" a muscular voice answered. "Fredrik... What the hell do you want!" Sesshomaru demanded as his eyes were lit like fire. "I don't know why you still call me that?" he said entering the room. "And for 'what the hell I want' is obvious. I want Rin!" "Well it's obvious you won't get her!" Sesshomaru said raising his voice. "Temper Temper!" Fredrik said backing up sarcastically.

"But you of all people should know I ALWAY get what I want!" he said leaving the classroom. "But you of people should know I ALWAY get what I want..." Sesshomaru mocked in a girly voice. "Heard that!" Fredrik said waving through the small glass window. "So did me!" I quietly said smirking to myself. I popped out from the desk I was hiding at. "Ahh! Rin what are you doing here!" he asked immediately. "Well I came in here a while earlier gild you were taking a nap. Then when I heard someone knock on the door I hide under your desk." I explained smiling sheepishly.

"Rin… you dad is back." Sesshomaru said sternly and I was going to respond with my true feelings.

**Yo sorry it took so long, but I accidently deleted half this, but I keep everything in my brain, but it is a little shorter than the originally. Sorry!**


	10. Umm Closets Aren't For That

"Oh really! I didn't know they put cheese in the pizza crust now!" I said. Sesshomaru frowned and shook his head. Then he smacked me with a paperback book in the back of my head. "Ok I needed that." I said regaining myself. "Anyway I saw that you made friend with Sango… ask her to stay in your dorm tonight since it is highly likely that your father is still on campus."Sesshomaru explained. "And if it even gets too hard or something you can come to my apartment." He said handed me his address._ "Sure I'll stay over forever!" _ Is what I wanted to say. "Ok Sesshy!" I said putting a smiling on.

"You heard that Sango and Miroku!" Sesshomaru said out loud. Sango and Miroku fell out a closet that was close by. I frowned and walked over to them helping them up. "Do you know you are suppose to give lover time to their selves!" I whispered to Sango. "Sorry, but we wanted to know the details!" she whispered back. "Plus if gave us some time for smooching!" Miroku whispered. "We did not!" Sango said trying to convince me. Miroku just winked at me.

"Well I don't care what you did just get out my classroom." Sesshomaru said leaning in. "Ahh! Sesshomaru! How much of that did you hear?" I said turing a bright red. "Just enough." He said walking out the door. "Just enough… What does that mean!" I yell chasing after him.


	11. Summary Not Available

"Watching anime shows all night is not good for us, but it's so fun!" Sango exclaimed. "Yeah! Plus you can't go wrong with hot wings!" I said licking my finger. "What you have hot wings! No fair!" a voice on the walkie talkie said. I winked at Sango saying "plus torturing Miroku is a bonus!" she started laughing. "Serves him right for touching all those girls! Rin make number 234, right Miroku?" she asks. "no number 234 was Kiki remember?" he said back. "Oh right! Rin is 299." "Yep!" Miroku said. I shook my head. _"Miroku you fool!"_ I said in my head.

"I think it's time to hit the sack." Sango said noticing that I have been yawning for a while. "Ok!" Miroku said. "Nighty night." We tell Miroku before turning the device off. "Night Rin!" Sango said pulling the cover over her. I looked at the clock after a few hours. 1:30. I pulled out my phone and text:

Hey Sesshy! Safe and sound like a baby! Maybe I should call you Sesshy baby now…"

I pressed send and got a reply a few minutes later.

Call me that and we won't have our little singing sessions… Sesshy is fine though… stay safe… Rin… baby

I frowned in displeasure when I saw Rin baby. I closed my phone and fell asleep with a smile on my face. Sango opened her eyes. _"So busted!"_ she said before closing her eyes.

"Time for school!" Sango shouted. I throw a pillow at her. "Shut up it only like 7 in the morning." "Yeah and classes start at 8!" "Oh crap!" I said jumping out of bed. "You would have woken up earlier if you weren't texting Sesshomaru!" she said smirking.

*Flashback*

"I guess I can't get to sleep." I said in my head. "Let me see if Sesshy is still awake. Sure enough he was. We texted at least until 3 then he told me to get some sleep.

*END*

I blushed slightly. "Not denying it huh!" she said still smirking. I throw another pillow at her. "Oh you want to go Rin!" she said taken a battle stand. "Oh it's totally brung… brang… brought!" I said stuttering. "How do you expect an English teacher to like you if you can't even say on sentence right." "Well maybe the person writing this is having a little trouble!" I said in defense. _(I am not Rin!)._

We started throwing pillow at each other then we heard a knock on the door. "Probably Miroku." Sango said. "You think?" I asked panting. She grabbed a pillow and opened the door. "a package!" she said picking it up. "Open it!" I say like a child who was getting a present on Christmas. a gas speared around the room. Sango and I started coughing. I saw Sango pass out. I fell to the floor and saw a shadow come through the door. "Sango…" was all I managed to get out before I blacked out.

**I think I forgot to do this but here it is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters!**

**I probably forgot it because NO ONE PAYS ATTEION TO THIS!**


	12. What A Punk You Are!

I woke up hazily. My eyes wondered around the room. I gasp as I see Sango chained up to left of me asleep. I wiggled around realizing that I was chained up too. "Damn!" I said through my teeth. "Sango!" I whispered. She slightly moved her head. I left out a puff. "Oh Miroku you kiss like an angel." I said in a girly voice. "What!" Sango said waking up. I shook my head in disappointment. "Rin… where are we!" she asked with fear in her voice. "I don't know!" I said back. "But I think I know how we got here… my father…" I said. "This is why I didn't want any friends!" I say raising my voice. "Huh? Did I do something wrong? Why don't you want to be friends anymore!" she demanded. "Because of what my father did to Kayla!" I said with tears forming in my eyes. "Huh what happed to her?" Sango asked. "H-H-he raped her."

*Flashback*

I looked up from my spot which was tied to a bed. I saw my dad on top of Kayla. "Kayla!" I screamed. "We had loads of fun, didn't we Kayla?" he asked my best friend. She just laid there. My dad walked over and untied me. I ran over to Kayla. The naked 15 year old opened her eyes and said "Rin I did it to protect you… don't be mad… I just wanted to protect you…" as she stopped speaking I felt her pulse. It grew dim. I sat there crying. "What did you do?" I yelled. "Nothing special… I finished with her and now I am moving on to you!" he throws me on the bed and rips off my clothes. "Wait *cough* you said if I did it with you *cough* you wouldn't hurt her or touch her." A voice came from behind. "Oh I said that?" he said sarcastically. "I forgot to tell you I have a nasty habit of lying!" he said as he raped me. "No…" she said. "No… stop." I said. "NO!" we both screamed together.

*Flashback End*

"Rin… I didn't want you to relive it… I sorry, but I am not going to stop being you friend just for some wackjob wanting a blowjob!" she raised her voice at me. "And beside not only is Miroku going to save us, but have so faith in Sesshomaru. All you need is love, hope, faith, and trust!" "Did you get that off a cereal box?" I asked. "Yeah what's you point?" she said smiling slightly. We laughed. It was a short laugh, but I gave me courage.

At the dorms

Miroku and Sesshomaru came running through the door of Rin's dorm. "Shit he got them!" Sesshomaru said after observing the room. "I blame you." Sesshomaru said looking at Miroku. "What! I didn't do anything!" he said trying to defend himself. "I know I tend to blame stuff on people." Sesshomaru said with a small smile on his face. Sesshomaru looked inside the box and saw a slip for a warehouse. "Let's go Miroku! I know where they are!" Sesshomaru said looking up. "Lead the way Sesshy!" Miroku said following Sesshomaru out the door. Sesshomaru turned and smirked.


	13. KABOOM!

"Hello ladies." My father said entering the room. "Hello ass fuck!" we both say. He puts his head on my leg. "Why are you so mean?" he said in a sad voice. "Maybe because you ruined my life, dummy!" I said back. "So who is first?" he asked lustfully. I was about to volunteer hoping either to stall Sango's time or at least by some time before the boys got here. "I'll go!" Sango said. "REALLY!" my dad and I said in unison then I glared at him. "Yes because… I have to protect Rin. I promised." She said sternly. "No Sango!" I screamed as she was taken into the other room. "Sorry Rin, but I made a promise." She said with her eyes full of water. "Who! Who did you make this insane promise with?" I demanded. "Sesshomaru… he told me to protect you at all cost and I agreed saying that I would have done it anyway because you are my friend." She said leaving the room in my dad's arms. "NO!" I screamed.

"That reminds me look to you left." My father said. I look over and see another girl as I look closer I see that see resembles Kayla. "Kayla…" I call out. She opens her eye and says. "I stayed to protect you…" she says before closing her eyes again. "Kayla! Sango!" I scream. "Don't forget you saviors! Miroku and Sesshomaru!" a voice said before busting through the room. I saw Miroku run to the room with Sango in. Sesshomaru came up to me and unhooked me and Kayla. He proceeded to room with Sango and Miroku in it. Miroku escaping with Sango still dressed which mean he probably hadn't started yet. "Come on Rin! There are bombs planted here about to set off! We have to go!" Miroku yelled while Sango slowly ran behind him. I shook my head. "I have to stay with Sesshomaru take Kayla and leave." "But…" Sango started. "I also made a promise… to stay with Sesshomaru no matter what!" I said wink then running to the room. They smiled, picked up Kayla and continued running.


	14. Sesshomaru sama! NO!

At the door I saw my dad and Sesshomaru fighting. "Why don't you give up Sesshomaru? You know I always win!" my dad said while laughing hysterically. "Tch." Sesshomaru responded. Another bomb went off send concrete falling down. One of the concrete blocks hit my ankle making me yelp. The two men looked back at. "Rin… you have to leave!" Sesshomaru screamed. I shake my head no "oh look the helpless girl wants to stay with her love to the very end. Tragic love! Never to be!" my dad said "you know if you weren't such a nut case you would have been a cool dad, but I guess you can't have everything!" I yelled throwing a knive at his leg. He stumbled to the ground.

Sesshomaru ran and helped me up. Carrying me in a bridal style we ran to the door. "Where did you get the knive from?" he asked. "Your kitchen." I said smiling. "How did you learn how to throw it?" he asked. "Sango!" I said still smiling. Almost to the door Sesshomaru fell to the ground. The blade I had thrown was now through Sesshomaru chest. My dad smirked behind him. Sesshomaru pushed me through the door telling me to go. Not wanting to go I went because his smile that was his face told me that he would be alright.

I ran to Miroku and Sango who were standing by Sesshomaru's car. After I had made it to the car the building came toppling down. Tears rolled down my face as I cried "Sesshomaru!" After a few minutes of just staring at the toppled building Miroku and Sango walked around the building looking for any sign of life. I was holding my legs close to me when Sango grabbed my shoulder and shook her head no. I let tears run down my face as I looked at the building. We got into Sesshomaru's car and drove away.

I told them to stop at Sesshomaru apartment and take Kayla to the hospital. I took off the back of my phone and in was the key to his house (clever, ehh). I walked into the home of my beloved. I pulled out a shirt of his, lied on his bed, and snuggled up on the shirt and fell asleep with tears flowing down my face.

At the hospital

"Maybe I should have stay with her." Sango said not realizing she said this out loud. "I think it is better that she is alone right now and besides we have to watch over this Kayla person." Miroku said to Sango. "I just can't believe Sesshomaru's dead…" she said trailing off. "Did you say Sesshomaru?" a nurse said who was walking by. "Yes… what of it?" Sango asked. "He was just here. He dropped off someone and even though he had injuries he still left saying 'I made a promise to someone'. If you left now you can still catch up with him, if you want." Miroku smiled and said "Naw… he going to meet someone very dear to him and I don't want to stand in their way.


	15. Travel Time

I woke up when a knock came on the door. "No one is home!" I yelled. The knock continued. "The person that you want has fallen down the stairs and can't get up!" the knock continued even louder. "Fine I'm coming!" I finally screamed. Sesshomaru smirked from the other side of the door. I opened and door gasped. "It's you! But what? Then? You? Huh?" I said so confused. "It's ok Rin I'm alive." He said wrapping his arms around me. He carried me to his room and we lied on the bed staring at each other. I finally broke the ice saying "umm how are you alive?"

*flashback*

"Looks like we are going to die…"

"No you are… I always have a backup plan!"  
>"Wait! Come back you can't just leave me here!"<p>

"I don't think Rin likes you that much… I don't think I want to save you either… so die."

"You can't do this!"

"Why I thought you said 'I always get what I want'!"

"I do!"

"Well not this time! Bye!"

*flashback ends*

"And that's what happened." Sesshomaru explained. "That's harsh… but at least I don't have to see his face anymore!" I said smiling. *beep beep* I looked at my phone. "Miroku just text me saying that you dropped off someone in the hospital… who was it?" I asked looking up. "Your father…" he answered looking away. "Why?" I asked. "I can't just watch someone die… so I take him to the hospital… even if this doesn't reassure you he did lose his memories." "It does and it doesn't…" I said quietly. "Then how about this?" he ask holding two tickets in the air. I looked at them and said "what is it for?" "We are going to France…" "We are? When?" I asked excitedly. "You can go after or before you graduate." "Can I at least finish my freshman year…?" I ask. "Yes Rin." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and smiled.

After finishing my freshman year we went on to France. "Hey Sesshomaru why are we going to France?" I ask on the plane. "You'll know when we get there." My eye twitched. _So heartless… _I looked back over to Sesshomaru and he was fast asleep.

_Hmmm… I guess he is not that heartless… I wonder why are we really going to France… oh well as long as I'm with Sesshomaru I'll go anywhere!_

**So it took me so long, but I went on vacation and then I had soccer practice… sorry… but this is not how the story ends. Sequel coming up **

**Travel 101! **


End file.
